Special Seeds
Special Seeds are a type of Seed in Moshi Monsters, which can only be obtained by codes. They are given the name 'Special Seeds' because these seeds cannot be bought and are unique in design and function. If one is to plant more than one special seed, only one Moshling will be attracted. (shown right) Despite claims from Moshi Monsters themselves, only the special seed on its own needs to be planted, and the Moshling will be attracted without two other seeds of any kind. Merchandise Seeds These Moshlings can be obtained by Special Seeds. The player can get the codes for these seeds by buying Moshi Monsters Merchandise, subscribing to the Moshi Monsters Magazine, receiving prizes online or find them in specific locations. Some of these seeds will grow into a Golden Flower, like the Cards and Plush Seeds. *Radiant Roxy Rose - Roxy *Hip Hop Hibiscus - Blingo *Trashy Tulip - Dustbin Beaver *Robo Dendron - Nipper *Nutty Flips - Pip *Pocus Pods - Furnando *Jolly Flowers - Shambles *Frozen Forget-Me-Not - Leo *Alpine Pinkerbells - Lummox *Peekaboo Bells - Peekaboo *Loopy Lotus - Wuzzle *Van Goji Berries - Splatter *Twistletoe Berries - Willow *Bouffant Bluebells - Mrs. Snoodle *Glacé Gooberry - Weegul *Bop Corn - Pops *Blurb Beans - Peeps *Sprung Onions - Truffle *Light Bulbs - Loomy *Bibbidy Beans - Fuddy Event Seeds These seeds can be obtained through special Moshi real life events. *Shrillberry Seeds - Boomer *Dolphiniums - Lubber Prize Seeds These seeds are available to obtain in-game as a prize or by a secret code; or a competition such as the monthly Fuddy charitable deed. *Mysterious Beat - HipHop *Non-Drip Moss - Bodge *Splurgee Burdock - Lurgee *Hocus Crocus - Hocus *Ra-Tichoke - Carter *Glamellia - Vinnie *Slee-Peas - Raffy *Bibbidy Beans - Fuddy Cards and Plush Seeds Several Moshlings have two or more seed combinations, one of which contains a Special Seed. Their Special Seeds can be obtained with codes found on special Moshling Madness Code Cards, found in one in five packets, or Moshling Plushes. All of these seeds will grow into a special golden flower, except for the Nutty Flips, Aster-oids, Call-i Flower and Jolly Flowers. Cards *Nutty Flips - Pip *Jolly Flowers - Shambles *Mysterious Beat - HipHop *Tartan Thistles - Jessie *Tutan-Khanation - Cleo *Croakus - Scamp *Sizzling Snapdragon - Burnie *Bunnysuckle - Honey *Funky Free-Sia - Liberty *Egg-Nemone - Pooky *Chrysanthe-Munch - I.G.G.Y. *Chewlips - White Fang *Phanto-mato - Ecto *Dippy Dogbane - McNulty *Tickly Tiger Lily - Jeepers *Flylacs - Gurgle *Pandan-delion - ShiShi *Mysterious Moshling (Oddie) - Oddie Plushes *Bouffant Bluebells - Mrs. Snoodle *Pop Poppies - Cherry Bomb *Bong Beans - Mini Ben *Zoom Blooms - Blinki *Scorechid - Dribbles *Forget Me Nut - Nutmeg *Busnations - Busling *Whistlin' Thistles - Mr. Snoodle *Chrysanthe-Munch - I.G.G.Y. *Loot Vegetables - Penny *Radiant Roxy Rose - Roxy *Winged Wallflower - Angel *Croakus - Scamp *Sprung Onions - Truffle *Aster-oids - Jiggles *Call-i Flower - Gabby *Whiskered Hibiscus - Purdy *Pandan-delion - ShiShi *Egg-Nemone - Pooky *Phanto-mato - Ecto *Frozen Forget-Me-Not - Leo *Twistletoe Berries - Willow *Chewlips - White Fang Unreleased Seeds There are a few unreleased seeds, their designs and names have been found via .swf files although they aren't currently released. *Bentley Seed - Bentley *Sillimanjaro Seeds - Unknown *Skippity Pips - Unknown *Dune Buds - Unknown Planned Seeds There are some seeds which were planned then deleted. *Scrappy Shrub - Shambles *Mysterious Moshling (Busling) - Busling Gallery Merchandise Seeds Radiant Roxy Rose.png Hip Hop Hibiscus.png Trashy Tulip.PNG Robo Dentron.png Nutty Flips Seed.png Pocus Pods.png Jolly Flowers.PNG Frozen Forget Me Not.PNG Alpine Pinkerbells.png PeekabooSeed1.png Loopy Lotus.png Splatter Seed1.png TBHQ.png Glace Gooberry1.png Bop Corn.png Blurb Beans.png Light Bulbs.png Bibbidy Beans.png Event Seeds Shrillberry Seeds.PNG DolphiniumsSeed.png Prize Seeds Mysterious Beat.png SEED1.PNG SEED2.PNG SEED3.PNG SEED4.PNG SEED5.png Slee-peas 1.png Bibbidy Beans.png Moshling Code Cards Seeds Nutty flips.png Jolly Flowers.PNG Mysterious Beat.png Tartan 1.png Clea Seed 1.PNG Croakus.png L Seed 1.PNG B Seed 1.png EN1.png IGGY Seed 1.PNG Chewlips.png Ecto S 1.png Dogbane 1.png Jeepers Seed 1.png SS 1.PNG Flyflacs 1.PNG Bunnysuckle.png Mysterious Moshling Seed.PNG Plush Seeds Bouffant Bluebell.png PopPoppies1.png Bong Beans.png Zoom Blooms.png Scorechid.png Forget Me Nut 1.png Busnations.png WhistlinThistle1.png Loot Vegetables 1.png Chrysanthemunch.png WingedWallflower1.png Radiant Roxy Rose.png Sprung Onions 1.png Aster-oids.png WH1.png Call-i Flower.png EN1.png SS 1.PNG Ecto S 1.png Frozen Forget Me Not.PNG TBHQ.png Chewlips.png Unreleased Seeds Dune Buds1.png Sillimanjaro Seeds1.png Skippity Pips1.png Scrapped Seeds ScrappyShrub.png Busling Seed.PNG Bentley Seed.png BS_9.PNG Bentley Seed growth.png MB_1.PNG Special Seed growth.png Category:Special Seeds